Hub
The word "hub" is a short way to indicate that a specific location has one or more amenities needed for gameplay. Overview Many players may refer to the Spire as a hub. Anyone who has a build site can create their own hub and use the access settings to choose what visitors can and can't do on their site. Common Hub Amenities Currently only provided by developers at the official hub: *A Spire for travel is provided by the game developers. *A special chest (blue and yellow, ornate finish) during closed beta that is used to retrieve items lost by those who purchased Founder's Packs. *A Replicator for crafting. *A Repair-o-Matic to fix your damaged gear and equipment. *The Crimson Parlor to update or fine to the look of your character after Character Creation. Player Hubs and the Gallery Many guilds or individual players create hubs within claim spaces set aside to help the community. These can often be found while traveling around the world on foot or via the Gallery. Such locations typically offer access to: *Public the Replicator and Repair-o-Matic. *In some cases, free goods and other gathered materials used to craft, build and more. :*If so, you might encounter storage-only chests in which players have placed items like Gathering Tools they no longer need or have made in excess to share with new players. Out of respect for the community, most expect that you only take what you need and, if you have something to offer in return, to place a different item inside the chest (e.g. taking a Extractor and leaving a Pick) *A Vault - since Landmark uses a "universal vault" system in place of the common banks or bank NPCs commonly seen on other games, look for a vault you can access to drop off or pick up inventory only you can add and remove. The Gallery The Gallery acts as both a place for players to show off what they have built on their build sites, but it is also an excellent way to locate hubs set up for community use. When players publish a claim, they can use tags to indicate information that may be of interest to other players. Common tags for hubs are: *Hub *Crafting *Build Sites with stories (creatures to fight, etc.) *Swaps at which players freely share Designs - these often have Voxel Boards (a special type of design) that can be copied an used, though you may need the owner's permission. *Outposts, Camp or similar words to indicate the convenient locations near caves, desirable tress, and other points of interest for gathering materials used to craft and build (eg. JoeBob's Mining Camp or Tundra Outpost). *RP or Roleplay - for players who like to maintain in-character personas while playing. :See Gallery to learn more about publishing a claim and Claims to learn more about important details regarding security permissions if you'd like to create a hub for the community too. Other Info Hubs can also serve as a meeting point for players who organize or attend events. :Check the official forums to find upcoming player-run or company sponsored events. Category:Travel